pokeproblemsfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2
The second season of PokeProblems was renewed by Hello12 right before the series first came out. The season was released on March 6, 2019, on the original Pokemon Academy wiki. Summary The seasons pick up where the last one went off, with the students returning from winter break. But the students are forced to take on new challenges, when the school is put a on crackdown thanks to the fire started at the winter formal. With the new rules intact, just how much pressure will these students face as they try to obey the brand new rules of the school, while also dealing with personal turmoil on their own accords? '' ''The popular teen drama is back with brand new episodes this summer! With new rules being put in place at the school, just how are the students going to handle it? This season won't shy away from nail biting, tough teen issues, with this season touching upon topics such as how do boys deal with abusive relationships? The fact that the principal is a conservative and how does it effect his work environment? Grace's mom getting getting a new boyfriend, Cole going through puberty and Misaki getting a job. This season is sure to pack up the punch! Plots *Grace and her mother rekindling, meaning Grace has to move back in with her mom. But Dakota's going to have a problem with that as she and Grace start dating after she breaks up with Quinten. **Professor Elm dating Grace's mother, Liza and eventually falling in love with her to Grace's dismay. *Khu dealing with the aftermath of the events of Winter Formal and struggling to talk to his parents about it. *Cole going through puberty and letting his new looks give him a huge confidence boost. *A rivalry forming between Aiesha and Miya, with Miya both trying to impress her and tear her down at the same time. *Josh's life spiraling upside down. Main Cast Adults *Nintendo as Professor Denzel Birch - A nature-loving man who as the Pokemon Academy of Hoenn. He's a loveable goofball who studies Pokemon natures and is the Principal of the school. *Nintendo as Professor Josiah Elm - A scatterbrain and school guidance counselor, who is always trying to help his students out. Seniors (Class of 2019) *Mara the Wolf as Hitoshi Makoto - A loner and protective of his sisters. *The Imprisoned of Hell as Takamaru Hagoromo - A normally quiet individual who really doesn't seem to take much interest in the events going on around him. *Golem2.76 as Josh Smith - A smart guy with a love for biology. *Classic Gone Retro as Samael - A mysterious young boy who is troubled, who Anderson has taken a liking too. Juniors (Class of 2020) *WaqueKoala2.0 as Grace Johnson - A girl who can causes trouble if she finds anything boring. *[[FrostSlider|'FrostSlider']]' as Derek Snyder' - A quiet and closed boy who is off from the world often coming off as shy. (NEW) *[[I love reading123453|'I love reading123453']]' as Pippin' - A boy who mostly hangs out with his Pokemon and continues his endless training to become a battler. (NEW) *[[Daggerstar of Riverclan|'Daggerstar of Riverclan']] as Jason McCafferey - A lonely boy with an inferiority complex. (NEW) *[[Angelic Tay|'Angelic Tay']]' as '[[Leona-June Rogers|'Leona-June Rogers']] - An awkward girl who tends to space out. (NEW) *'Dralic0rn' as Alexia Grain, an activist and nice girl who is just trying to make the world a better place. (NEW) Sophomores (Class of 2021) *n00bsleyr as Dakota Moore - A out and proud, lesbian girl with a big heart and caring personality, who is insecure about her body. *SniperSnip1000 as Quinten Lee Valora - A boy with an anger problem who is usually kind, unless given a reason to hate somebody. *pokegabert as Chroma Aether-Ore - A calm, calculating boy who likes to keep to himself. *Deutschland1871 as Ross Huot - A chill kinda guy, who is dealing with the loss of his sister. *Classic Gone Retro as Anderson Myan - A notorious bookworm who also excels at writing a story effortlessly and dealing with being the student council president. *[[Nintendogolfer|'Nintendogolfer']]' as Alex Mallinger' - A kind hearted, laid back, guy who is fun to be around. (NEW) Freshman (Class of 2022) *Mara the Wolf as Misaki Akane - A bit of an ice queen who will stay out of the way to avoid confrontation. *R3dLuv3Singin as Khuzaimah Minami - A weird and quiet person, who lacks a lot of emotion, who has found out that he was kidnapped when he was young. *MaMcMu as Cole Heartleaf - A socially awkward and who has a knack for history and cake. *Musicromo as Enzo Walker - A boy who is rude to those he doesn't know yet. *Musicromo as Miya Brunson - A girl who will try her hardest to make friends with everyone even if they keep pushing her away. *[[Sharp|'Sharp']]' as Alyssa' - A fiery feminist who is loud and outspoken about what she believes in. (NEW) *[[Hello 12|'Hello 12']]' as Aiesha Lawrence -' A strong independent woman, who doesn't need no man. (NEW) Recurring Cast Adults * R3dLuv3Singin as Ryuu Minami, Khu's real and biological father. * R3dLuv3Singin as Yura Minami, Khu's real mother. * Classic Gone Retro as Jonathan Myan, Anderson's older brother and guardian. * WaqueKoala2.0 as Liza Johnson, Grace's mother. Malcolm Little Staff *Nintendo as Grimsley, an English teacher with a dark sense of humor. *Nintendo as Shauntal, an English teacher who has a kind heart and cares about her students. *Nintendo as Lt. Surge - Another history teacher. *Nintendo as Wicke - An English teacher who sexually assaults minors. *Nintendo as Maxie - 9th grade Math teacher. *Nintendo as Crasher Wake - One of the schools gym teachers. Students *'Deutschland1871' as Ari Hozenne - A girl who loves racing. (NEW) '(Grade 9) *[[Mara the Wolf|'Mara the Wolf]]' as Max' - A boy who doesn't like showing his soft to anyone other than his ex-girlfriend and sister. '(NEW) '(Grade 9) Episodes Production Notes * Brainstorming for the season began in February 2019. *On June 5, 2019: **It was revealed that this season would be shorter then the original plan of having 26 episodes instead deciding to only have 7. **An emotional scene revolving around Misaki and Miya was revealed to have been written in April 2019. ***This turned out to be the confrontation between the two in Pretty Woman. *The Volume has been cut down to 7 episodes on May 28, 2019. *The finale was written on August 3, 2019 and the story wrapped up production for Season 2. Trivia * This is the first season too: **Not have a character get pregnant. **Not feature any characters doing any drugs. **Have more then one two part episode. **Have episodes named after things besides songs. **Not to have a holiday themed episode. **To give an adult character a main plot. **Not have the new main characters who where introduced to get a plot. *This is the shortest season in Pokemon Academy history. *Takamaru, Enzo, Quinten and Chroma are the only Season 1 characters to not have any plots this season. *Uniforms along with new security measures where introduced to the school. *Professor Elm has appeared in every episode this season. Category:Seasons Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes